


The Wedding Singer

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, F/M, M/M, Taylor is a skanky whore, Waiter Louis, gemma has a son named hunter, girly louis, haylor ughh, i dunno, i might dlete this and turn this into a oneshot, just a little haylor, louis is fucking cute here, wedding singer au, wedding singer harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie and the musical of the same name. Harry is a well known wedding singer who ironically gets stood up on his own wedding. Louis is a waiter who is engaged to the wrong guy. Harry helps him with the wedding plans and both realizes that they are falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yeah…this is based on the movie The Wedding Singer starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. This is set in the 80s and same sex marriage had been legalized. so please enjoy this is the first part…

1985

“Say you, Say me

Say it for always, that’s the way it should be 

Say you, Say me 

Say it together naturally”

Harry Styles reaches the end of the Lionel Ritchie song with a humble bow. He looks over the mass of the guests gathered before him. Of all the weddings he had attended, this was by far the most packed he had ever seen. The people stood up, including the bride and the groom, applauding him and Harry feels a sudden rush of colour tint his cheeks.

Singing had always been something Harry had wanted to do. He remembers being this little kid singing songs by The Beatles, Stevie Wonder and The Jackson five by the doorway of their house and people stopping by listening to him sing. He remembers in High school, oh the good ol’ days, when he played with his band The White Eskimo belting out songs popularized by The Ramones or by Led Zeppelin, playing in shady gigs at ungodly hours of the night. He remembers the first standing ovation he had ever received, remembers the fans screaming his name, the groupies, male and female alike, fawning over him.

How he ended up being a wedding singer, living in the basement of his sister’s house, he didn’t know but he was happy.

He snapped out of his flashback, bowed again before taking the mic to his lips. He saunters across the little stage that held his band. “Thank you, Thank you, Im Harry Styles and this is my band, Simply Wed” he says winking at the crowd . He gestures towards the blonde guitarist who strums a few chords. “Niall, everybody”. Harry points to the drummer and introduces him as Josh. Josh plays a little solo and the crowd applauds.

“And we wont forget the beautiful Eleanor on the keyboard” Harry pats the girl with frizzy hair donning some lace gloves. She flicks Harry off which Harry returned by sticking his tongue out.

“Again, Thank you very much. What a pleasure it is to be here on this very special day for two lovers…Mr. and Mrs. Liam Payne” Harry smiles at the bride and groom who raised their wine glass at him. Applause fills the hall once again before dying down when a dishevelled looking man climbs the stage.

“Oh yeah, and the best man is going to say a few words, Let’s give a big hand to Andy Samuels” Harry continues easing the other man who stumbled towards him. The young man looking rather pissed and beyond drunk grabs the mic from Harry’s hands. Harry steps away, avoiding the limbs that Andy waved at him.

“I was very truly honoured when my buddy Liam here asked me to be his best man. I said yes right away but I was kinda nervous, you know” Andy rambles in to the mic, half his words were slurred. “I mean, he’s like a brother to me. He’s always been there for me…when I tried running away from rehab…when I knocked up the widow in our neighbourhood…when I took a paternity test on T.V….he was always there” . 

The toast goes on with Andy’s drunken speech that no one actually paid attention to. The guests were busy kicking each other under the tables, the bridesmaids rolling their eyes and Danielle, the bride, looking a bit distressed as Liam calms her down. Andy’s ramblings comes to a sort of crescendo of pointlessness so Liam stands up walking over to the bandstand. Harry smiles at him as the groom approaches him.

“I got a lot of feelings trapped inside me and Liam, my dear Liam, was the only one who told me “ fuck everything and everyone else, Andy, don’t think what other people think about you. You got to let it all out or your dick’s gonna explode” Andy continues as the crowd stifles a yawn, clearly uninterested to what he says.

The groom leans over and whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry nods, taking it as a cue to stop the best man mid toast. He grabs the mic from Andy who gripped it tighter, looking sternly at the other man. “I still got more to say, wedding singer” Andy says before the groom’s men pulls him off the stage.

“Alright. Let’s hear it for the best man, Andy, and a great person you re” Harry raises his glass and everyone in the crowd follows suit. Liam and Danielle sighs in relief with the tension broken.

“Love really is something. Here are Liam and Danielle, two people born apart, raised and educated miles from each other, then through some divine miracle or some crazy voodoo whatzit” Harry gestures with his hands exaggeratedly, some of the contents of his glass spilling onto the floor. “They are bound today, made a vow to remain together…and we, we are gathered here today to gawk and witness their courage and faith it takes to make this promise to stay with one another for the rest of their lives” he says, loosening his tie as his nervousness dies down.

Liam looks over at Danielle and gazes lovingly at her, intertwining their hands. A smile creeps across his face looking at the silver bands adorning their fingers. Harry can feel the love emanating from the pair and the entire room fills with warmth as Harry continues his love inspiring speech.

“ I think, from the way you two look at each other, I feel that fifty years, sixty or an eternity wouldn’t be enough for you, Cheers to the newlyweds” Harry raises his glass and the band starts thumping a tune. “Now on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Liam Payne, Id like to ask everyone to get on the dance floor and celebrate”.

“Celebrate good times, come on”

==

Harry decides to take a break and let Niall take over for a while, saying how much wanted to belt out some George Michael hit. Harry thought that Niall would sing some crappy version of Wake me up before you go-go but is surprised when the sensual intro of Careless Whisper enters his ears. People went nuts and the dance floor becomes crowded as Harry heads off towards the dining area.

Harry sheds off his blazer, slinging it over his shoulders. He sees Andy dancing erratically with his hips swaying like a constipated peacock. Harry stifles a laugh until he caught sight of Andy bumping into one of the waiters.

“Oh my God” the waiter exclaims, dainty hands trying to reach for the tray. Harry runs and just as the tray goes sailing into the air, he catches it. He winks at the lad and hands the tray over.

“What a nice save” The waiter says, smiling at Harry. He’s a rather tiny lad compared to Harry’s build. He looks a bit elvish, like a pixie, both feminine and masculine features evident on the other lad’s face. Harry thinks he’s really attractive.

“Just doing my job” Harry replies, eyeing the lad infront of him. “You’re Perrie’s friend right?”

“Yeah, Louis Tomlinson” The lad says extending his other hand free form holding the tray.

“Harry Styles” He answers, shaking Louis’ outstretched hands. Harry likes how small Louis’ hands were compared to his slightly calloused gigantic hands. He thinks he could cover both of Louis’ hands with just one of his own.

“well I better go, man” Louis breaks their hand shake and walks over towards Perrie who was balancing four trays on her arms.

“The maestro does it again. He has incredible instinct for a quick save when someone is in distress” Zayn, a.k.a. the Limo driver a.k.a. Harry’s best friend wraps an arm over Harry’s wide shoulders. Harry jumps a little, startled at Zayn’s antics. He swore Zayn had a thing for giving him mini heart attacks by appearing out of nowhere.

“Yeah, Yeah” Harry replies nonchalantly, taking Zayn’s arms off from him. The other lad does not reply so Harry looks over to where Zayn had fixated his gaze. Oh right, to the newbie, Louis. Harry shakes Zayn furiously out of his stupor.

“What, he’s got a bangin’ body” Zayn says oogling Louis who had bended over, cleaning up the mess some snotty eight year old had made. Harry looks too, he is definitely not checking out another male with a hot bum like Louis, no definitely not.

“He’s new” Harry says, trying to steer clear from Zayn’s sexual perversions. Zayn chuckles at that. “Yeah, brand spanking new” he replies.

“Im sure, he’d appreciate you talking about him like that when you just boned his friend Perrie yesterday” Harry rolls his eyes, looking over at Niall who seemed really happy singing at the bandstand.

==

The back entrance to the reception hall is a rusty screen door at the top of the stone steps surrounded by a bunch of grimy dumpsters. The sound of some Madonna song in the reception is muted in the distance. The odour was bearable so Louis decides it was the perfect place to take his break.

Louis looks up at the night sky, thinking about his boyfriend, Nick. Louis thought that he and Nick had something special but Nick doesn’t seem to have any time for him like the other bunch of blokes Louis had dated. He was tired of being just someone’s boyfriend. His mother had been really accepting towards him coming out as gay and had said that he should have been married two years ago with a nice bloke but now she thinks he would end up living all alone watching re runs of Dynasty or the Brady bunch with stray cats he would adopt.

Louis hears footsteps approaching him, faintly at first but it gets louder and louder until the screen door opens with a loud bang.

“Code Red, Code Red” Harry rushes through the door with a lanky teenager blowing chunks past Louis. Harry sticks the teen’s head into the dumpsters and the teenager continues to puke. Louis stands up looking at the curly bloke and Harry catches his sight.

They stare at each other, just the two of them with the very intimate sound of the teen retching as their background music.

The teen finishes vomiting and Harry breaks eye contact. He pulls the lad’s head out of dumpster. “Ever going to drink again?” He asks, raising a brow and he hears Louis chuckle.

“Never, no, never again” the lad answers and staggers back inside.

“Good, just remember, Alcohol equals puke equals you smell bad equals nobody like you equals your life will be completely ruined” Harry shouts after him. He ruffles his curls and smiles at Louis who was staring at him.

“Hi Louis” Harry says breaking the tension. He sits down on the steps and reaches for a cigarette in his pockets, lighting it up and he hands one to Louis which the other politely declined.

“Thanks again earlier” Louis says as Harry puffs out smoke through his nostrils. “Really fast reflexes there, wedding singer” he pats Harry’s shoulder gently.

“I’ll have you know that my spider senses tingle when a damsel is in distress” Harry smiles and Louis rolls his eyes. “I am in no way a damsel in distress” he replies sitting beside the spot Harry had patted for him.

“Yeah Louis, yeah” Harry nods exhaling the smoke from his cancer stick.

“Im working on your wedding next week” Louis says excitedly. Harry can feel him bounce beside him. “You must be excited, everything going great for you and your bride?”

“I guess so” Harry shrugs his shoulder before flicking off his cigarette into one of the dumpsters. “She is really into getting everything perfect, you know”.

Louis stands up and hauls Harry to his feet. “Hey can you do me a favour” he asks as harry stumbles to regain his balance. Damn his long and lanky limbs. Harry can see that he is taller than Louis by a head and chuckles inwardly.

“Can you cut my head off”.

“What” Harry coughs and scratches his head at the strange favour. “But if I do, can I keep it. It’s a pretty head you know, I’ll even put it in a pedestal and sacrifice goats to it” Harry continues and Louis punches him on the shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Louis?”

“I just moved here so I can be close to my boyfriend and I think he wants to dump me” Louis huffs and crosses his arms like a little child and Harry finds it really cute.

“Im sorry, then maybe the right one for you is still out there” Harry pats Louis’ back a bit harshly. He blushes and apologizes for that.

“Well, the right one for me must be busy wanking off with pictures of David Hasselhoff and skipped over me. Im doomed to wander the earth alone, forever” Louis says dramatically slumping his shoulders and Harry laughs at him.

“Like The Incredible Hulk”

“Yeah like him, only Im not so terrifying and I cant even hurt a fly” Louis joins in on Harry’s fit of laughter. Harry decides he likes Louis and want to keep him as a friend.

“Harry” Eleanor barges through the door uninvited and grabs Harry by the wrist. “We need you, Niall’s pissed drunk and he wont sing, and the crowd wants you” she drags Harry away from Louis.

“Wait” Harry stops in his tracks and looks back and forth from Louis and Eleanor.

Louis pats Harry’s biceps. “Get up there and be great, wedding singer. And if by some miracle I ever get married, I want you to sing at my wedding” He smiles and follows them inside.

Harry smiles and salutes Louis. “ It’s a deal then, Louis”.

——-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stares at his reflection in the mirror as he fixes the bowtie in place. He puts on the white blazer he had borrowed from his sister Gemma’s husband. He ruffles his curly hair and smiles at the mirror. “Styles, my man, today is the day” he says at himself, checking him out once again. He wanted to look extra handsome and perfect on his wedding day.

 

He fixes his watch, looks at his reflection again before turning towards the doorway were his sister Gemma was standing. She was dressed all in white with her hair tied in a tight bun. She also had a flower tucked behind her ear.“You excited , Harry?” she asks, and Hunter her five year old son enters inside. He was dressed in a little white tuxedo with a rose tucked in the pocket. He looked like a little Harry Styles. “Yeah, sis, very excited” Harry answers scooping his little nephew in his arms. “Im so excited my palms are all sweaty” he says towards the little kid who giggled at him. He pokes him in the sides earning another fir of giggles from the little boy.“Unkie Hawie, Gramma Sally has pwesent fo you” the boy says as Gemma takes him away from Harry’s arms.“Go down stairs, Grandma Sally is there” she winks at him and she exits the room.

Harry trudges down the stairs feeling excited for his present from his favorite Grandma. He shakes his limbs easing the adrenalin coursing through his nervous system.

“Hey Grandma, we better get going. I don’t want to be late at my own wedding” Harry call after his grandmother as he enters the basement of his sister’s house. He was met with his grandmother lying on the bed with a big grin etched on her wrinkled face. “Surprise Harry. Its your wedding present”she says and Harry plops down on the bed.

“Wow, a queen size bed” Harry exclaims. “Thanks Grandma” He places a gentle peck on his grandmother’s made up cheeks. “Oh not just any other queen sized bed” she says as she reaches inside the pocket of her dress. She frowns before turning towards Harry “Gotta quarter?’’Harry hands her a quarter and she puts it into a slot on the headboard and the bed begins to vibrate. “I bought it off the Loveshack motel” she says, her voice vibrates with the bed.

“That’s uh, really great grandma” He scratches his head at the crazy antic his grandmother just did. She actually bought this at a motel. Harry hopes no one had gotten laid in this sheets.

“uh, you know Grandma, I hope that fifty years from now I will still be happily wed with the love of my life just like you and Grandpa are” Harry sighs as he stares at the ceiling of the basement that he lives in.

“Of course you will, my sweetheart. You are a born romantic just like your father was. And I know that he together with your mother, God rest their souls, are looking down upon you as you start a new chapter in your life with the girl you love” She pauses and only the vibration of the bead could be heard.

“Grandma?” Harry asks breaking the silence as he sits up the vibrating bed.

“Harry, are you nervous?”

“Well, yeah, just a little. But I can manage. Im always around wedding remember. I will be just fine” Harry shrugs his shoulders but his grandmother shakes her head.

“Not about the wedding, about the wedding night” she says and Harry stiffens. “ I know its not you first time though..” she begins asking but Harry stands up a bit uncomfortable where this was going to be headed.

“Hey, let’s not talk about this” Harry inwardly groans but his grandmother kept talking.

“Now, there is nothing to be ashamed of you know. I do know that when you were young, you were always going around if you know what I mean” she continues with a wriggle of her drawn on eyebrows. “I remember before I married your grandfather…” Harry quickly scrambles towards the stairs, wanting to hear none of this.

“Come on, this is something I don’t want to talk about” He says looking back at his grandmother who followed closely behind him.

“well, lets see. There was Fernando, Gary, then John and there was also Linda, I was a bit adventurous too back in my days” his grandmother trails on, clearly unfazed at how embarrassed Harry was getting.

“This talk can wait or just not happen” Harry covers his ears not wanting to hear another wor coming from his grandmother’s mouth. “Let’s go, I don’t want to be late.”

==

Louis was late but fortunately his mother, Jay decides to drive her car and drop him off for work since she was going out of town for the time being. Louis loves his mother dearly. Jay who is age 48 was a really attractive woman with long locks cascading down her shoulders with the same striking blue eyes that the young lad had inherited from her. Yeah she was attractive but she was bitter. As Jay would put it in her own words “Life did not treat me that well”. She had taken that mentality too seriously like it was some note stuck in her forehead for everyone to see.

The car pulls up to the entrance where there is an easel with a lovely photograph of Harry Styles and his bride to be announcing that this was the location of their wedding. Louis smiles looking at the picture knowing someone as good as Harry would eventually spend the rest of his time in this world with the love of his life. Louis wants to strangle the girl.

He finds his mother staring up at the picture too, brows furrowing as she took in the features of the couple to be wedded. She clicks her tongue thinking that this Harry Styles lad was a looker. He had those curls that in no doubt makes both men and women weak to their knees, he had that emerald eyes that you could stare into and Jay almost feels the joy radiating off of the picture and hell, the lad also had dimples. She sticks her tongue out looking at the girl linking their arms together, a smile plastered on her flawless face . Gah, she got lucky.

“Okay mom, thanks a lot, I better go and Ill see you later…” Louis says but Jay waves her hand at him, interrupting him midsentence. He looks at his mother and takes a peek at his watch. Man, he is so late. He hopes Perrie would come up with some brilliant excuse as to why he was late today.

“Louis, look at the picture of the girl, look at her. See that” His mother points at the picture and looks directly at him. “God, she is not even that attractive. Why is she getting married with that man?.” She groans in frustration, limbs waving inside the car. “You’re way prettier than her honey and you are a guy”.

The young lad looks at the picture and examines the girl. She wasn’t exactly drop dead gorgeous but there was a certain charm and mischief hidden behind her smile. She looks a lot like a little country girl and Louis thinks she resembles a young Dolly Parton.

“Here she is getting married and you are still single. Its disgusting, Louis” Jay continues as she checks her purse taking out a handkerchief to dab her forehead. She was sweating from all the insults she had thrown to that girl.

“Mom, please don’t talk about this. I don’t…” Louis replies but he is once again interrupted by his beloved mother. He puffs a breath in defeat, knowing he would never win against his mother in banter. It was better if he surrenders first.

“Louis, honey, you are not getting any younger. You know I love you but you need to find someone before your good looks starts to fade and your selection of hot young males becomes limited” she pats Louis’ head and the young lad blushes furiously at what she had said. “You know if I had married at a younger age, I would have found a better guy than your good for nothing father, Troy who wouldn’t have left me for some plastic surgery addicted bimbo”

“Mom, I really need to go now, please” Louis asks but his mom shakes her head. “We can talk later about this”.

“Honey, why not marry Nick. He is a good looking guy, very witty and he is so charming. He’s got a steady job with income. He’s perfect” She says with a smile. Jay really liked Nick for Louis. She thinks he would be the best choice for a husband for his one and only son.

“He hasn’t called me Mom. How can I marry someone who doesn’t bother and doesn’t even have the time to call me” Louis huffs, taking his seatbelt off. “Look we could talk about this later. Ive got to go” He leans over and pecks his mother on the cheeks. “Talk to you later mom”

Louis gets out of the car. He bends over and looks at his reflection in the side mirror. He sweeps his fringe to the side and waves at his mother. “love you mom” he says before making his way inside the hall. 

“Call him Louis, Youll see Im right” he hears her call after before speeding off.

==

The wedding hall was beautifully decorated with white flowers everywhere and a touch of vibrant colors here and there. Lots of people were gathered and the place was definitely packed. You could definitely see that a wedding was about to take place. The sound of a Beatles hit could be heard with the occasional murmurs and whispers from the guests who were waiting for the bride to come.

Harry is standing proudly on the altar. A big smile was plastered on his face. He was smiling broadly, happy, confident and proud. He looks at his watch, thirty five minutes had already passed when the actual wedding was supposed to start. He shrugs looking over at the aisle full of petals of flowers strewn artfully on the ground. He hopes that the limousine that Zayn was driving would arrive any minute now and he would see his bride, the love of his life walking down the aisle in her wedding dress looking absolutely stunning and perfect just for him.

He sees someone waving at him in the corner of his eyes and was met with Louis smiling brightly at him beside Perrie who gave him thumbs up. Harry smiles back at them and look back at his watch. A minute had passed and the first trace of something going wrong appears on his eye. Soon his smile looks a bit phony and Louis can see that the smile didn’t match the worried look on Harry’s eyes. The tune of the Beatles song stops abruptly and priest leans over to whisper in Harry’s ear.“Perhaps we should call the bride” asks the priest quietly at Harry who was still smiling.

Harry stares down the empty aisle towards the daylight streaming in from the backdoor of the temple. He looks back at the priest with the fakest smile he could muster. “Look, maybe something happened. The car might have broken down or something. Maybe they are stuck in traffic.” Harry smiles making up excuses in his head because he knows she would arrive soon enough. “ Maybe there’s a problem with her dress or her make up. I know her, she always wants to look pretty” Harry seems to be in a trance dreamily smiling and staring up the aisle.

After what feels like an eternity, Gemma enters from a side door and walks across the otherwise silent church with Niall and Zayn trailing behind her. “Harry” she pats his shoulder looking extremely concerned at her little brother.

“Hi, sis” Harry smiles at her.

“Uhmm, Harry. Taylor’s mom just called. She said that Taylor was not in her room” She pauses looking over at Harry who was still smiling like an idiot as if in a daze. “But there was a note”

“Oh a note, great” Harry answers gritting his teeth, trying his best so that his smile wont escape from his face.

“The note, Harry, it basically says that Taylor would not be coming today.”she continues and then slowly Harry’s smile begins to fade “That’s not very good, is it?” he asks her. Niall and Zayn scrambles closer towards Harry who stood motionless. Niall pats him on the back and takes the mic from the priest.

“Alright, mic check, mic check. Check. One. Two. Potato. Potato. Alright folks.” Niall says looking at the faces of the crowd before him. “There was an…uh…un a…unexpected thingy” Niall rambles into the mic. He sees Eleanor in the front row who was sniffing with a handkerchief against her face.

“The thing is… Look, everything is fine. Harry’s fine, Taylor is fine. There is just some minute of uhmm… a change of…” Niall continues and Zayn grabs the mic from him.

“She aint coming” Zayn says completely calm and composed. Collected gasps were heard together with the sobbing of Eleanor whose mascara was running down her face. “I hate her so much” she says dabbing her cheeks with her hanky. Louis looks down at his hands feeling really sorry for Harry. He knew that Harry was excited for this day, all the time and effort that he wasted for this one special day and the girl of his dreams wasn’t there to celebrate it with him. Louis wanted to cry and strangle the girl but mostly cry.

Harry crosses to the side door and goes through it. He enters the room and sees a mirror at the far end of the room. He stares at his reflection, red rimming his eyes. He could hear the guests murmuring to one another in confusion. Niall and Zayn were still talking in the podium. Harry stands still in front of the mirror. He rips his bowtie off and tears his shirt. He clenches his fists and punches himself in the face and was clearly surprised at the pain.

“You stupid shit, You stupid stupid dimwit” He screams at himself before grabbing the mirror. He throws it into the ground with a loud crash shattering it into millions of little glass shards.


	3. Chapter 3

Perrie had volunteered cooking dinner in the Tomlinson residence because Louis’ mother was out of town and Louis was not someone who enjoys cooking in the kitchen. It was the least she could do since she coaxed Louis into calling Nick earlier this afternoon. Louis had also told her that it was no use of her cooking dinner anyways since he was going out with Nick but there was no stopping that girl “If you don’t eat then I have plenty more for myself” she had said.

Louis was busy upstairs freaking out about what clothes he should wear. His boyfriend, Nick was picking him up tonight and invited him to some fancy new restaurant in town called The Carousel. After what seemed like hours he finally settles with a tight black shirt and equally skin tight Calvin Klein jeans that in no way accentuates his more than girly bum. He trudges downstairs to where Perrie was already eating some recipe she had cooked with the help of his mother Jay’s beloved cookbook that she inherited from great grandma Tomlinson.

“Want some, cooked it like a pro” Perrie asks with a mouthful and Louis grimaces. She was attractive but boy, she had no manners. Didn’t her parents tell her it was bad to talk with your mouth full of food? It was such a turn off. Louis shrugs and answered with a “No thanks” darting his eyes to the clock before sitting down beside the girl.

“You know our coworkers are taking up collection for Harry. We were thinking of sending the poor bloke a fruit basket. With lots of fruit, something nice with kiwis and …oh pears” Perrie says wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“That’s nice” Louis answers. “ It’s a shame that something like that happened to him. He is a great person. Why wouldn’t that Taylor girl marry him? Like he is the complete package. Poor wedding singer” he continues before having his mouth shoved with a spoonful of Perrie’s food. “This tastes good” he answers chewing it down and swallowing it.

“Im a real great chef, Lou” Perrie shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t underestimate my cooking prowess.” She smiles and downs another spoonful. Louis takes a look at his watch and sighs, Nick was a little late tonight. “Lou, after Nick pops the question tonight, youre gonna start thinking about wedding music” she continues sipping a drink from her glass. “Well, lets not jump the gun now, shall we?” Louis answers but is cut off with Perrie’s finger on his lips which oddly tastes like the food she was eating.

Perrie shakes her head, smoothing Louis’ collar. “Sweetie, there are only two reasons why Nick would take you out to a nice posh place like The Carousel. Its either he would ask you to marry him or he wants to dump you where you cant make a scene”. She says and she feels Louis tensing from her hold.

“You think Nick is gonna dump me?’’ Louis pouts as he wriggles away from Perrie. He stands up, looking worried plopping down on the couch in the living room. “Nice work, Perrie” the girl inwardly curses at herself. She makes her way following Louis into the living room with her plate of food in her right hand. “Of course not, Louis. But in the off chance that he doesn’t propose to you, you just gotta give him a nudge, a little wink, a little smile, a blowjob and some butt sex or you could be the one to propose you know” she answers Louis’s earlier question. “I think this is something your mother Jay would say”.

Louis slumps down on the couch biting his nails in nervousness. “But that wont work, Nick is a very smart man, Perrie, even smarter than my dad” he says looking sternly at the other girl who was chewing on her food quite noisily. “What if I wasted five years of my life” he shakes Perrie’s shoulders rather violently, some of the food spilling into the couch and the floor.

“Come on, sweetie, You and Nick are just fine. You two are just perfect for each other” she answers calming the lad infront of her. “If he doesn’t propose to you, I would definitely cut his dick off” she continues and Louis bolts upright when he hears the doorbell ring.

The lad jumps and runs back and forth, adrenalin rushing inside him. “Oh my God, Oh my god, Perrie, he is here. Nick is here, Perrie…” he chants like mad and Perrie just laughs at him and his little panic attack that Louis was going through. “Perrie, what do I do, Nick is here, Oh God”.

She stands up placing the plate down at the liitle table. She grabs Louis who was still pacing like a madman firmly into place. “Louis breathe, okay. Everything is going to be fine. Its gonna be alright. Just trust me” she winks at him. “Tonight is the night”.

==

Harry is sitting at the kitchen table of his sister’s apartment. A gloomy aura was evident to everyone who laid eyes on him. It seems that the whole world has dropped its heavy weight on his gangly limbs. He had his chin rested on his palms as he looks at his wedding cake ,the tiny bride and groom were all smiles, mocking him. He wanted to throw it out.

His sister Gemma sat beside him together with Liam, Zayn and Niall who eyed him cautiously as if he was gonna burst into tears in any minute now. Some of his nieces and nephews including Hunter were chasing each other around the house completely oblivious of what state their usual cheerful Uncle Harry was in.

“You have to let it out” Liam says placing a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stares at the hand before gazing into Liam’s warm brown eyes. He doesn’t want any pity so he shrugs it off of him. “Let what out?” he asks turning his back to them.

“What you are feeling, Harry. About what that skanky whore did to you.” Niall says and Harry snaps at him. “ Watch what you say, leprechaun. I still might end up getting married to her and then I wont be your buddy anymore” he quips at the Irish man who cowered beside Zayn.

A tug on Harry’s sleeves got his attention away from Niall. It was Hunter handing him a large photo. A small smile crept on Harry’s face before it faded as he took a look at the photo that was given to him. It was a picture of him and Taylor. Taylor had horns drawn on her head and was breathing fire. “Very creative, Hunter” Harry says ruffling his nephews hair. “But you shouldn’t have done that.” He continues crumpling the picture and tossing it on the floor.

Harry walks out and his sister just stares at him concerned. “He will bounce back. Harry is a born romantic” Gemma says at Harry’s friends who were very much concerned about the bloke too. “He will find a nice girl or guy not like that bitch Taylor.”

“Hey check out the cake” Zayn says pointing and everyone turns to look at the wedding cake sitting on the counter. “There is just the little groom on top.”

Sure enough at the top of the cake where the miniature bride and groom is placed, the little groom stands alone.

==

“So I was at the office today trying to move 5 million dollars of new debts. A minute later, the phone rings and its Matt Fincham and he says he wants 2 million. Now you know something is up. So I go upstairs and we buy the other 3 million ourselves” Nick says casually as Louis looks up at him. Nick was handsome tonight wearing a sleek black suit with a sliver tie. He looked really professional. Louis thinks he should have worn a more decent attire other than what he was wearing tonight. He thinks he let Nick down.

It was rather quiet in the restaurant Nick had picked and it was driving Louis nuts. It was so unnerving for Louis who kept thinking that his boyfriend was about to dump him.

“But isn’t that like some barter or inside trade?” Louis shrugs his shoulders bringing his spoon to his mouth. The food tasted bland and he wishes he ate more of Perrie’s recipe earlier. “They don’t enforce that shit” Nick says nonchalantly at him and keeps talking about his business oblivious to the fact that Louis wasn’t paying attention to him.

Louis sees a couple in the restaurant who was clearly enjoying each others company. The man looks up at the girl and smiles at her before kneeling down and reaching inside his pocket. He shows the ring to the girl and se squeals nodding her head chanting Yes Yes Yes . A waiter approaches them with a champagne bottle and Louis hears the cork pop before looking at Nick who was staring curiously at him.

“What was that about?” Nick asks him as he downs another glass of expensive wine. Louis shrugs his shoulders once again. “I don’t know” he answers coyly as Nick opens another conversation about his business and his travels. He asks Louis how his day went and they talked about the new guy Perrie was shagging.

10 minutes in and Louis swears people were mocking him. After the first proposal of the night, two more happened, one were a gay couple. Louis looks back at Nick frustrated as he grits his teeth. He clenches his fist on the table. “That’s it Nick, I know why we are here” he says and Nick looks up at him with a smug face.

“You do?” Nick asks and Louis nod a bit eagerly. He wants to punch Nick in the face and ask him already.“This is the end right? Of us being boyfriends?” Louis asks biting his lips, a move which he know drives Nick mad.

“Yeah it actually is” Nick says and he kneels infront of him. Louis starts to shine with pure hope. “You moving here shows that you take “us” seriously so I was thinking I should do something to show that I take “us” seriously” . Nick fishes around his pocket. He grabs something and holds it up. Its a diamond ring.

“Will you marry me?” he asks and Louis jumps towards Nick who stands up just in time to catch him. Louis hooks his legs on Nicks waist as he drapes his arms on his neck. He smiles at him and presses his lips on his boyfriend.

“Yes, Yes, Yes Nick” Louis answers kissing Nick on the cheeks. Perrie was right. Tonight is the night. He feels like he is on cloud nine and he never wants to go down ever. Louis is certainly the happiest man on earth.

\-----

Harry is all alone in the front porch, a puff of smoke exiting his nostrils. He throws the cancer stick on the ground even though he only had one puff from it and stomps on it with force. He hears a Delorean driving by blaring the song “Everybody Hurts” by REM. Way to start off his incredible mood tonight. He reaches inside his pocket and takes out his little tiny bride. He squeezes it in his hands ignoring its rough edges that were digging onto his palms.

He sees in the corner of his eyes, Taylor approaching him wearing some faded band t shirt of Queen he had given three or four years before and a short skirt. She walks up to the drive and stands in front of Harry.

“You’re late” he says not even sparing a glance at his ex-fiancée. He was too busy fiddling with his little bride. He feels Taylor sitting beside him. “Harry, this is for the best, you know why” she says but Harry doesn’t respond, just scoots farther from her .

“Its because Im not inlove with Harry now . Im inlove with Harry seven years ago. The Harry I knew in High school. The one who wanted to become a rockstar not some shitty wedding singer” she continues and Harry looks at her, brow furrowed. He cant believe this shit. “That was a highschool fantasy Taylor. We are adults now. We are not teenagers anymore. We grew up for God’s sake” he answers but is cut off by Taylor.

“Look, the point is, I woke up this morning and I realized that Im gonna marry a wedding singer. What is my future” she says flailing her arms out dramatically. “How am I gonna leave this place?’

“Who says we need to leave this place to make great music” Harry replies at her. She shakes her head exasperated.

“Oh, so you are making great music now Harold. Where is it? Because I never heard it. All I hear is some crumpled up sheet of music that is total garbage” she finishes and Harry retreats, completely stung by her words.

“Taylor, this is a nice place. We grew up here, all your friends are here. This is a good place to start a family” He states calmly taking hold of Taylor’s clenched hands.

“Really” she states with a raise of an eyebrow. “Raise kids in your sister’s basement while you work as crappy wedding singer who earns sixty bucks a pop” she continues taking her hand away from Harry frowns at the gesture that his beloved had made.

“Taylor isn’t marriage about love, isn’t it about being a family. Being there for someone, knowing they will do the same for you” he asks staring up at the dark sky. There were no stars tonight. A complete match to what Harry’s world is now. Dark.

“You are unbelievable Harry” she replies rolling her eyes. “Look I have to go. Sorry about all of this” She stands up and walks off. “Take care” she says before disappearing from Harry’s line of sight.

“Im sorry too “ Harry whispers to himself as he throws the little bride into the bush together with his heart.

==


	4. Chapter 4

The basement was dark, not a single lamp lit to illuminate the wide space that Harry calls his home. There is a makeshift kitchen on one end and a disheveled bed on the other. The room is extremely unkempt, really not Harry-like who was a neat freak and wants everything in order. There were clothes scattered everywhere, dirty dishes laid on the moldy sink, half consumed jar of Nutella and empty beer cans. The room smells like sorrow and anger with a little hint of sour milk.

Harry lay unconscious across his bed half naked in one of his loose boxers. He stirs in bed and clutches a pillow tightly to his chest dreaming of another person’s warm body next to him. He hears a voice call him but he shrugged it off. He did not awaken, he would rather stay in his dream with the mystery person locked in an embrace.

 

Zayn slowly enters the room, tiptoeing towards Harry so he would not wake the other lad up but the little Irishman Niall had other plans. He plopped on the bed and laughs as he lands on Harry’s sleeping form. Harry grunts and shoves the blonde lad off of him.

Zayn examines the horror that was now Harry’s room. He couldn’t believe his best friend could live in this environment. He hopes at least Harry still gets the time to shower. He knows Harry, that boy takes good care of his body. He had told Zayn that he knows everyone drools over his physique.

“Hey, youve been staying in bed for five days straight now” Niall says shaking Harry’s shoulders. The curly lad wriggles away from him muttering some curse words under his breath. He glares at Niall, mad at the boy from waking him up from a deep slumber. “Come on mate, we are worried about you” Zayn says climbing on the bed next to him.

“Please leave” Harry says before covering his face with a pillow hoping it would suffocate him and end him and his misery right now. Zayn takes the pillow away but Harry makes grabby hands at him which resembles what a toddler would do when you take his favorite toy away. If you think about it Harry kinda resembles little Hunter. Zayn laughs at the lad before giving the pillow back to a pouting Harry.

“your sheets are soft, do you use Downy?’ Niall says and Zayn laughs again as he lays his body down on the bed relishing how soft the bed sheets really were. “No, I use a different brand. Now leave me alone. Im unwell” Harry says pushing the two boys sandwiching him in between. “I just don’t want anyone in this bed right now. Im trying to get used to laying in it all alone” he continues but the lads just scoots closer to him.

“Well, our mission is to get you someone to lay in that bed with you. Not in the way me and Niall are now but in a more intimate way” Zayn replies pausing as Harry sits upright on the bed. “Well, me and Niall we were thinking of taking you to work. You know there will be a hundred hot people drunk out of their wits at the wedding – all ready to go’’ He winks at Harry who stares at him with pitiful green eyes.

“I live in my sister’s basement. I don’t make any money. I don’t know anything about money. How could someone want to marry me?“ Harry asks in frustration looking back at Zayn who chuckles at him. Harry glares at the lad who found something really funny at his current situation. Well fuck him, better yet, he hopes Perrie would turn Zayn down for another one of their sexcapades.

“Marry you? Im just trying to find somebody to blow you” he answers bluntly and Harry’s cheeks heat up. He shakes his head in disbelief thinking about the offer. Well it has been a while since Harry got laid. He’s a man for fuck’s sake and he gets this urges that sometimes his right hand cant fulfill. But in the end he answers Zayn with a cold stare. “No way Im going”

“Me and Zayn, weve been getting a bit worried. You don’t seem to be bouncing back from this so good” Niall says who is now sprawled on his bed with his legs propped on Zayn’s thighs. “So we wanna cheer you up. Although it seem like what you need is some antipsychotic medication”.

“You know what, Taylor was right to dump me. I haven’t done anything since High School” The curly haired lad says as he stands up but Zayn grabs him urging him back to bed. “Forget her, we got a gig tonight, The Higgins wedding” he says but Harry shakes his head. “I told you Im not going”

Zayn clicks his tongue as he pushes Niall’s feet off of him. “You need to get back on the game, Harry. Did Michael Jackson stop dancing after his hair caught fire? No. Did Rocky lay there on the canvas when Creed knocked him?. No. Did Marty Mcfly give up when his time machine ran out of plutonium?. No. Did that chick from Flashdance stopped flashdancing whatever it is she’s doing because she had a lot of weddings to do?” he asks Harry who had an indifferent look on his face.“What the hell are you talking about” Harry says and Niall bursts in to a fit of laughter.

“You gotta seize the moment man. Use your pain to fuel your rise to the top. And if you cant do it for yourself, do it for the band, for us. Come on get your arse up and go spread that good ol’ famous Harry Styles cheer. Trust me, you will feel better” Zayn answers and again Harry tells him no. Zayn locks eyes with Niall and nods.

“So then you leave us with no choice” he says pulling Harry’s boxers down, his assets in clear view. Niall then proceeds to take a polaroid picture of Harry’s junk. “Fuck” Harry shouts as he covers himself with the blanket.

“I will show the whole town, this naked picture of yours if you don’t get out of bed” Zayn threatens holding the polaroid infront of Harry’s face before tucking it in his pocket.

“I hate you” was all Harry’s reply.

==

Holiday Celebrate

Holiday Celebrate

Holiday, Celebration

Come together in every nation 

Harry is reluctantly on stage singing to a receptive audience. He sings in monotone, clearly uninterested but the crowd still applauds him. He finishes the song and sits on the edge of the bandstand sneering at the happy bride and groom.

“That one goes to the bride and groom” Harry tells the audience as he looks at the banner behind him, reading the names of the newlyweds. “ Amelia and Paul Higgins” he continues and everyone applauds and whistles. The newlyweds smiles at each other and intertwines their hands. Harry wants to gag.

“Your marriage is off to a good start. I mean, Amelia showed up, so Paul that means you must be pretty psyched right?” Harry asks over the microphone. The bride and the groom nervously smiles at him. “You know Paul, she loves you just the way you are. Don’t you realize how cool that is. You don’t have to be some doctor or a spaceman or even a rockstar to earn her love. She just flat out loves you” he eyes Paul. He was a big man. Big build, muscles and all that. Harry thinks if he punches him he would most likely break his fists.

“You found true love. Whoop de dooo” Harry continues flailing his arms out over exaggerated. ‘ But what is true love? Don’t ask me. I never had it. I thought I did” he mumbles on the mic. He loosens his tie and scowls at the shocked bride and groom.

“Hey shut up and sing” he hears someone yell at him. Harry raises his brow and stands up on the podium. “Hey whoa” he says scanning the faces of the people before him. “This is an interactive wedding entertainment. I talk, You talk. But who has the fucking microphone? I do” He puts his mouth up to the mic and bellows. “SO YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO EVERY FUCKING WORD I SAY”. The crowd covers their ears and he hears Eleanor behind shushing him.

“Look, the point is. You two are very lucky. Hell, Im jealous of you two. Some people will never find true love. Like for instance me and Im pretty sure that fat guy with an ugly haircut over there” he points out a pudgy old man who was putting way too much butter on his bread. “or that lady with the sideburns” he looks back at the mortified lady who cowers behind her friends. “And pretty much everybody on that table” he points at Table nine occupied by three guys and a girl who just nodded at him.

“The worst part is that me, fat guy, sideburns lady and the mutants at table nine have to sit here and act like we are so happy for you. Well, maybe we are not happy for you. Maybe were not happy at all”. Harry stops and spots Louis from the stage looking at him with sad blue eyes. Suddenly Harry doesn’t want to be there anymore.

“Hey buddy, were paying you to sing not to bitch about your life and your emotions” the father of the bride yells at him making his way to the stage.

“How can I have emotions” Harry scoffs at him and pushes the man away. “WHEN MY SOUL HAS BEEN EATEN BY THE DEVIL” Harry finishes before a fist collides with his face.

==

A group of burly men together with the groom rushes out of the back entrance and tosses harry into the dumpster. Paul empties a can of garbage infront of him. “You suck” he says before leaving Harry alone. Harry didn’t move. Taylor was right. He was complete garbage. She was right to dump him for he had no future anyways might as well die inside the dumpster and let those hungry rats eat his rotten flesh off.

“Harry, are you okay?” he hears a soft voice calling after him. He thinks it was Louis and he was right when the pixie lad pokes his head in the dumpster. Harry felt his heart flutter as the other lad crinkles his nose and purses his lips.

“Did everybody leave?” Harry asks from inside the dumpster. Off all the people to see him like this, It was Louis. Well Life was pretty great. He wants to punch Life in the face.

“Pretty much, except a few cops who were still interviewing some witnesses” Louis answers pinching the bridge of his nose so he cant smell the odor form the dumpster Harry was lying in. Louis looks down at the damaged man . He feels sorry for the lad going through all this shit. He thinks that Harry was so not deserving to get all this, Harry was a vibrant person. He was friendly and always had a smile on his face. True it wasn’t that long that Louis had gotten to know the lad but it was long enough to know that Harry was indeed a great person.

“I think Im lying in creamed corn” Harry says and Louis bursts into laughter. He reaches a hand for Harry to grab. “Why don’t you get out of there and go home” he says but Harry playfully swats his hand away.“I live here now” Harry says smiling showing his dimples though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Louis would have thought his dimples were cute if not for the fact that the lad was swimming in trash.

“Youre just upset about Taylor. What was so special about her anyways? I mean who in the right mind would screw over a great guy like you? Youll feel a lot better when you meet someone new” Louis says propping his hands on the edges of the dumpster looking down on Harry who shrugs. “Ill never meet someone new” Harry answers sitting upright looking up at Louis’ cerulean blue eyes. Harry thinks he could drown in them forever. Blue is now his favorite color.

“Well, not in there you wont” Louis says helping Harry out of the dumpster. He grabs Harry’s hands and pulls him up but Harry was a lot heavier than he thought. He uses all his force and hauls harry out of the trash sending him flying on top of Louis.

“Hey” Harry says softly and Louis feels blood rushing to his cheeks. Harry’s face was inches away from his face so he pushes him off and pinches his nose. “Gah, you reek” Louis tells Harry hoping he didn’t see the rosy blush on his cheeks.

“Louis, could you do me a favor?” Harry asks sitting on the stone steps. Louis thinks that this was oddly familiar like it had happened before. “Could you cut my head off?”

“What?” Louis shakes his head and remembers his first encounter with Harry at the very same place next to the dumpster complaining about Nick and Harry comforting him. Only the roles have been reversed.

“Maybe I was stupid to get engaged in the first place. I mean look at you. Youre not engaged, puts us both in the same boat” Harry sighs rolling his sleeves up and Louis clears his throat. “Well, um actually… My situation’s changed since then” Louis blushes again and Harry’s eyes widen comically. His green eyes popping out. “Nick asked me to marry him” he says silently afraid of Harry’s reaction but the boy just patted him on the back

“No kidding” He asks leaning back on his arms. Life is really funny. “Well, congratulations. Im real happy for you. Im really really happy. I know I don’t look glad but its just because Im dead on the inside. But believe me if anyone should be happy, it should be you” Harry continues and he feels Louis’ back relaxing.

“Well it will happen to you, Wedding Singer. What was it you told me?” Louis pauses scratching the stubble on his chin. Man, he needs to shave. “The right one for you must still be out there.” He looks back to Harry ruffling his mess of curls. “I used to say a lot of shit” Harry mumbles under his breath.

“Youll still sing at my wedding right, you promised” Louis asks but harry shook his head. “come on Harry, music is your life, you cant just throw it away” he grabs Harry’s shoulders shaking him a bit.

“Im sorry but I really need to go shower, I reek of creamed corn” Harry answers standing up but Louis grips his wrist. “Harry” Louis looks up at him and Harry chokes. He never noticed how long Louis’ lashes were. He was just so pretty looking up at him like that and no, harry wasn’t imagining Louis doing something that would definitely go to his wank bank. No definitely not.

Keep your head, It a really nice head” Louis smiles brightly at him and loosens his grip. “Well, Ill keep it but one more screw up and off it comes” Harry replies and disappears through the


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn and Niall arrives fashionably late dragging a very glum Harry at the Grimshaw Residence. Who the fuck has a surname like that, Harry thinks as he stares at the mansion in front of him, Rich snobby bastards that’s who. Nick’s parents are giving Louis and Nick an engagement party at their upper middle class colonial home. They have gone all out; valet parking, food catering, waiters, staffs and the like. Fucking rich people. Harry slumps in his seat as Niall stops the engine of his crappy old car which he bought at some ratty second hand car shop. Harry looks depressed, especially in contrast to the impending festivities.  
Niall was dressed for the occasion in some fancy dress suit and pants. Zayn, had opted on donning some Michael Jackson Thriller like jacket and Harry was just dressed in a plain white shirt and tight jeans. Harry was supposed to stay home alone in the basement of his sister’s apartment and cry as the melody of some Barry Manilow hit echoes softly. Lucky Liam, who was out of town for the weekend with his wife, who didn’t have to endure the torture of going to some posh party with the two idiots. Harry hated his life.

Harry hadn’t really gotten over Taylor, but he always says he has. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. He didn’t want to look weak, especially to Louis. Louis, who was sweet and friendly. Louis, who was all smiles as he watches Harry sing some gloomy rendition of an upbeat pop track at some wedding reception. Louis, who had gone and invited him to his engagement party. Louis, who was gonna get married while here he was, fucking miserable at best.

No matter what the efforts that Zayn and Niall do, Harry was still an absolute shit. It was already what, a month since the “wedding that didn’t happen” happened. He should have moved on by now. Should be out with a girl, getting laid and whatnot but no, Harry didnt seem to bounce back. Even his grandmother Sally was getting worried, she had called Taylor a skanky whore but Harry just sighed and cried his little heart out.

There was only one guy, Zayn thinks, who could put a smile on Harry’s face, Louis, so it was a good thing that they were invited to the party. If Zayn didn’t know better, it was as if Harry had a little crush on Louis, too bad though, the rejected wedding singer swooning over the engaged waiter. Such tragedy it is.

“Come on man, you gotta go in, at least for a minute” the raven haired boy nudges Harry from his seat. Harry looks back and glares at Zayn. God, Harry doesn’t want to be here at all. Niall turns to Harry and offers a meek smile. “Come on , mate, everyone from work is gonna be there, besides, we could get laid tonight” he raises his brow to the curly haired lad who just groaned. Zayn smirks and ruffles Harry’s hair and Niall gives him what he calls the Irish puppy dog eyes. Harry sighs in defeat as he goes to open the car door. “Okay, all right. But this is gonna be dreadful”

“Why the long face, buddy, Harry come on, cheer up mate” the Irish lad says as he gets out of the car. He then hands the car keys to a handsome valet. “Hey be careful with that. This car cost me a fortune” Niall says threateningly to the valet who nodded and took the keys as the three lads made their way. 

Zayn wraps an arm around Harry and squeezes him a bit tight to Harry’s liking. “Mate, live up a bit, you might find a fit bird or bloke tonight, we’re gonna get lucky” He assured Harry who just nodded at him.

Niall snickers as he eyed Zayn’s chosen outfit for the night. “Hey, Zayn, what is with the outfit, man, is the jacket really necessary?” he asks and Zayn punches him on the sides. “What, what I do?”

“You don’t question my sense of style you Leprechaun, and might I tell you, Michael Jackson is fucking in you know” Zayn replies as he clutches his Thriller Jacket closely to his chest. ”He’s fucking aces man, the kid can fucking dance.”

“Hey, Im just saying. But you do look ridiculous with that on” Harry says nonchalantly and Zayn stares at him. “You should top it off with a white glove mate” he continued as Niall barked loudly making the guests glare at the odd trio.

“Yeah yeah” Niall wheezes as he calms his laugh down. “Ayways, let’s get going, Im starving”. “You are always hungry, I don’t know where you put all your food” Zayn slaps him im the back.

They walk inside the house which is brightly lit and filled with fun and laughter. The windows sparkle with light and Harry wants to gag.

——-

The backyard around the pool is laced with Chinese lanterns and filled with round tables with flowers, silverware and crystals. Well defined people of all ages were chatting here and there, drink in hand and laughing animatedly. Some smoking, swaying to classical music, and eating the food served by the waiters. Children were running by the pool and one had almost slipped and cried as their mother slapped their bum and dragged them away.

Nick is busy chatting with his male friends talking about their business and all that jazz, slyly taking a glance or two at Louis who blushes at him. Louis is surrounded by his mother, Perrie and a bunch of assorted acquaintances talking about how the very romantic Nick proposed to him.

“And then he got down on one knee and he gave me this” Louis said proudly displaying the gold band adorned by silver on his ring finger. He giddily shows it to his mother and Perrie who gawked in awe. His mother puts her glasses on and examines the gold band. She inspects it and clicks her tongue. “Almost an entire carat, no flaws” she stares at the ring.

“This was his grandmother’s” Louis swoons and Jay’s face contorts in a grimace. “Reset” she says rolling her eyes at her son.

“Where’s the wedding then?” some girl, he cant remember her name, asked.

“Come on Louis, where is the wedding of the year gonna happen?” Perrie asks excitedly taking both of Louis’ hand in hers. She was really happy that Louis was finally getting married. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Louis.

“I don’t know yet, but Im thinking before the year ends.” Louis replies bouncing off his feet. He sees Nick talking to some of his confidants and waves a friendly Hi to them.

Perrie smiles at that and squeezes Louis’ hands. “Ah, sweetie. Im so happy for you, You are so lucky youre gonna spend the rest of your life with the love of your life” she says and Louis cant help but smile.

“Aww come on Perrie darling, youre gonna find a nice bloke one day.” Louis assures the girl with a pat on her back. “How about Zayn, didn’t you two hook up at the Cowell reception, I remembered you two were dancing and his pants fell down?”

“Well, yes we did. But at the Payne’s wedding I saw him oogling your ass” the blond girl answers and Louis’ mouth drops. “But its okay, I know guys like him, always thinking about theirselves, and their needs. I totally get it”

“Pear bear, don’t be gloomy. The sad look doesn’t look good on you. I think Zayn’s not that kind of guy. He’ll come around” Louis pouts at the girl and Perrie just smiles at him even if the smile didn’t get to her eyes.“Yeah, Yeah, anyways, enough of my lovelife, so where’s the reception gonna be?”

“Well, Nick doesn’t want anything fancy and posh. He’d prefer just going to Vegas but I talked him into something a bit more traditional” He answers, taking a sip from the glass that the waiter handed him. He grimaced when the waiter winked at him.

“In a church, they haven’t decided yet. But one where the words Jesus and Christ are both mentioned frequently” Jay says and Louis almost forgot that his mother was here just a minute ago. She takes the wine glass from Louis and makes her way back to the guests, leaving the two.

The petite boy turns his attention back to Perrie “ Nick doesn’t want to involve himself in the wedding plans. He says it’s a bit girly. So I need you to help me, Who am I going to do this with? My mom?” he asks as Perrie shakes her head at him.

“Ughh, no that wouldn’t be a good idea. But I don’t really know anything about those stuff” Perrie shrugs taking the bottle of wine from a confused waiter who happened to walk by.

“Well, neither do I, moron, You know Id do it for you” Louis states but she just laughs at him. Louis huffs at her and looks back at Nick and his gang. Nick waves at him in the distance and Louis wants to melt.

——-

“Fuck Fuck, you got lucky mate. He sure is a beauty, Ill say that for you” Greg James, an executive of a law firm that Nick manages, says. He loosens his tie, looking Louis’ body up and down and high fives Nick. “What ya think he’s gonna marry? A pig?” Matt Fincham , Nick’s closest confindant laughs. He downs his liquor and hands it to Nick.

Louis waves again and from across the yard, Nick appreciates how tight the dress shirt and his pants fitted him, accentuating the curves that he loves the most. Nick waves back and holds up his drink and Louis nods turning around to face his mother who looked rather tipsy.

“Read em and weep boys. Bum big enough to bury yourself in but not too big they’ll sag” He licks his lips at them and the boys groan in chorus , “Damn boy, you are lucky”.

——-

Somewhere along the way, they had lost Zayn, and knowing him, hes definitely got some girl attached to him by now. Niall on the other hand was too occupied with the banquet feast, balancing three plates of food in his hands. Harry was in the corner, drink in hand, though he was not in the mood to drink any alcohol tonight.

“Hey, Harry” someone shouts at him and he sees this pudgy guy infront of him whose name he cant recall. “Harry dude, I heard about what happened to you man, That was so cold. You must feel like shit” He says and Harry wants to punch the guy for being too close to his personal bubble. The guy even had the guts to place an arm around his shoulders.

Harry glares at him and peels the man off of him. “ No actually, it felt really good. Thanks for bringing it up though, really lights up my mood. You know my parents died when I was ten, you want to talk about that too?” Harry snaps at the guy and threatens to punch him in the face. The man gasps at his sudden outrage and backs away.

The nerve of some people. He thought, clenching his knuckles tightly. He approaches Niall who then thinks its funny to burp on his face. “Sorry mate too much enchiladas” The nerve of some people indeed.

Harry spots Louis in the distance. He is breathtaking tonight. Even from the distance he can see the glow on Louis like he had swallowed a piece of the sun. He is so radiant tonight. Harry feels his heart beat quicken as Louis smiled at something Perrie had said.

Louis ,Louis, Louis, Louis

Harry downs a shot and hands the empty glass to Zayn who had miraculously appeared with a kiss mark on his neck. He turns around and sees Nick having a rather cozy chat with some young blonde. A little too cozy if you asked him.

“Horan, Malik, does that look like appropriate behaviour of an engaged man?” Harry grits his teeth pointing Nick who was whispering something to the other bloke’s ear.

“Hey Harry, don’t you think you might be projecting your traumatic situation on these poor unsuspecting blokes” Zayn asks him with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

“Do you want to keep your teeth Malik, I swear to God, I will knock them out” Harry says sternly and Zayn cowers next to Niall who was munching on some fancy looking cupcakes.

Louis sees Harry and waves at them, he says something to Perrie before making his way to the trio. Harry looks embarrassed. Niall and Zayn starts to move away but he grabs Niall and Niall grabs Zayn. “Stay here” Harry tells them and both boys nodded.

Louis stops infromt of them and Harry feel his breath knocked out of him. Fuck…what the fuck was he feelin.

“Hey, thanks for coming you guys” Louis says smiling and Harry wants to burn right now. “ I really don’t know anyone here, except Perrie and Nick of course. I appreciate it”

Zayn jabs him on the sides and smiles back at the boy infront. Yeah Harry is a goner.

“Yeah, uh, Thanks for inviting us, uh… Great um… great party” Harry say and he inwardly curses himself at how nervous he is. Louis chuckles at him and bites his lips. Fuck Harry was indeed a goner.

“yeah, well, Nick’s parents arranged it. Im not good as this stuff and Nick is so much worse. So Im kinda in charge of the organization, The whole wedding and the lot, reception and everything. And fuck, I don’t have a clue” Louis replies slumping his shoulders, and Harry wants to coo at how cute he is right now.

Niall coughs, squeezing Harry’s arms. “Why not have lil ol Harry help you out” Niall asks and he can feel Harry digging daggers on his back but he chose to ignore it. “He has a lot of experience”. Louis beams at him and bounces on his feet like a child. “Really?”

“Actually, im a bit of bad luck when it comes to weddings” Harry says barely a whisper. Harry feels a dainty hand wrap around his, and its Louis’ hand. “Really, wedding singer, you’d be saving my arse” Louis says and beams like the fucking sun, well Harry thinks he is the sunshine of his life.

“I’d just bring everybody down” Harry replies looking down at Louis’ lithe form. Louis pouts at him and if that isn’t the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen. “Maybe it could bring you up and…” Zayn says and Harry shoots him a look. “Mate, there goes your teeth again” he says and Zayn shuts his mouth.

“I don’t want to pressure you” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hands. How long have they been holding hands? “If you think it would be too much of a burden”

“Its just that….” Harry starts but Niall cuts him off. “Let him think about it”

“Louis”

“Oh I gotta go, Mum’s calling me, she can be a bit too much when it comes to parties. Thanks for coming though and thinking of helping. You all are sweet” Louis says. He kisses Harry’s cheeks and Harry freezes. He hugs both Niall and Zayn and waves them a goodbye. Zayn starts saying something but Harry didn’t hear him.

“He smelled good…I don’t know if it was perfume or powder, but holy shit, he smelled fucking good” Harry says more to himself.

Harry watches Louis approach his mother getting the wine bottle from her. He turns and smiles at him and raises a thumbs up. Harry blushes and turns away. He spots Nick by the pool, now with a brunette. He does not like this guy. He gets a drink from the passing waiter and downs it in one gulp.

Funny how life is, really.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not updating, Ive just had a couple of rough months. Hope you enjoy.

Its been a while since Harry felt this happy. He is with a beautiful boy whose smile lights up the mood and he couldn’t ask for more but the said boy is engaged and is asking for his help to arrange the wedding so it sucks the same time. When Louis smiles, Harry just can’t say no. Niall and Zayn had been teasing him nonstop about this, calling him whipped. He hates his best friends, really.

They’re at the Department store at a nearby mall. Harry can see a lot of happy couples and he envies them. Fate must be really cruel to him. Was today an only couples sale at the mall, he asks himself. He hopes no one would assume that him and Louis were dating but he kind of wishes the people would think they make a good looking couple. Fuck Nick, that fucking rich bastard.

“I like the china with floral patterns” Louis exclaims, beaming at Harry. “Look at the little daffodils and daisies. Its so cute, Harry” he continues as he shows Harry the china in his hands.

 “What are you? Like eighty years old?” Harry laughs at him. “No one wants to eat off plates like that. Just buy the white ones, anything else is gonna clash with the tablecloth you bought.”

This time Louis scoffs at him. “The one you forced me to buy.” Louis holds out a hideous yellow polka dotted cloth and throws it at Harry.

Harry holds up his arms, catches the cloth and laughs. “Hey, It was 50% off, Louis.”

“But it was 80% ugly. Besides, we’re not supposed to be buying stuff, we’re supposed to be registering for stuff” the caramel haired boy replies.

The curly lad rolls his eyes and looks at Louis with a smirk.  “Well, see if this registers : You’re picking out crap.”

Louis laughs. Its really good that Harry has been more open lately. He’s different now, not the guy who got stood up on his wedding day and mopes all day anymore, he’s more lively and fun to be with and Louis gets to see those dimples whenever Harry smiles at something he says. Louis hopes Harry is always like this.

He’s been having the time of his life with doing the planning with Harry. Nick didn’t want to partake in the planning, says it’s a bit of a girly thing to do. It’s a good thing Harry had said yes even if he was hesitant at first. Louis is so happy to have a friend like Harry.

“Now kids, just relax” a blonde stout woman, a store clerk named Maggie on her name tag, startles the two men. “I see these kinds of things all the time. Pre wedding jitters.” She winks at Harry.

“What” Harry exclaims and blushes. “We’re not. We’re not…”

“My advice to you lovely couple is be very careful.” The store clerk cuts Harry off mid sentence. “Ive seen a lot of couples face disaster, why not tell yourselves that you’re both wrong and both right, that way you two will make up faster.”

“Uhm” Harry stammers. “Hate to break it up to you, but we aren’t together.”

“We’re actually brothers. He’s the slow one though” Louis giggles, gripping Harry’s  sides.

“Well, according to mother, youre an idiot” Harry proudly says and Louis punches his arm hard.

“It takes one to know one” Louis answers before squealing. “Oh my God, Harry. Look at the flower shop.” He says dragging Harry away and leaving the store clerk baffled.

=

A big woman dressed in a filthy grey jumpsuit with a flower crown on her head holds out a bizzare flower arrangement. It looks a bit too amateur from someone who claims to be a well known florist if you ask Harry.

“Now, we’d make up one of these babies for each table. The daisy represents innocence, the black eyed susan represents, of course, lost innocence. The barren branch represents the barrenness of your life before you found each other, while this weed…” the big woman trails off and both the men were looking at her with hesitance.

“Do you think she’s a real florist?” Louis whispers at the green eyed lad. “ I think we just joined a cult or something”

The florist sees the two whispering and stops from her mumbling. “Excuse me, Am I boring you folks?” she asks crossing her arms.

“No, no, carry on” Harry says, dimples showing and the woman swoons.

=

There is another wedding gig that Harry reluctantly agreed to sing. Louis is there so that is something to look forward to. He loosens his tie and scans the crowd till he meets eyes with the caramel haired lad. Harry knows he’s pathetic. He’s having a crush on someone who is already engaged. Really pathetic.

Louis clears the table where a bunch of guys were sitting. One of the guys intently staring at him making him uncomfortable. He makes an exit but someone slaps his behind. He glares at the guy and flips him off before sauntering to where Perrie is.

“Can you believe that?” Louis complains at Perrie who is busy gawking at Niall who has a mouthful of cupcakes next to a stoic Zayn.

“Oh what was that, Honey?” Perrie asks , turning her attention to the petite lad.

“was nothing” Louis mumbles and looks at the bandstand.

Harry is on the stage with his band minus Niall (who was busy eating).  He’s singing True by Spandau Ballet and Louis could practically hear the women swooning over him. Harry’s got that kind of power. He’s someone who can make people fall for him with just a smile and his voice has such a deep lovely quality that can make your knees buckle upon hearing it. Harry makes eye contact with Louis and winks at him. Louis blushes and hides behind Perrie.

“what, Why are you hiding?” Perrie asks, baffled. She looks at the stage and sees Harry looking at something behind her. He’s looking for Louis. She laughs out loud and Louis had to cover her mouth to stop her from making a scene.

“So, the wedding singer huh?” Perrie says after she gets Louis’ hands off her mouth. She waggles her brows and pokes Louis’ chest.

“No, what are you talking about Pez?” he answers straightening his apron.

“There is just something in the way he looks at you, Lou.” She replies with a shrug. “But youre already engaged, remember that. I know Harry is hot and all that but you got Nick, you two are basically gonna get married”

“I know, Perrie. I love Nick. I love Harry as a friend only”  Louis utters. “Ive just been spending a lot of time with Harry nowadays. I barely even see Nick. “ he continues with a slump of his shoulders.

“The guy must be busy, Lou. Maybe he’s planning a big surprise just for you” she bumps Louis’ shoulder and smiles. “Oh, planning your honeymoon getaway”

The caramel lad laughs at his friend’s remarks. “Nick is not that kind of a romantic though”

“Who knew” Perrie rolls her eyes and fixes her gaze at the curly haired wedding singer.

A drunken heckler from the crowd interrupts Harry from his singing. “ Hey, let’s hear something livelier, huh man?. This song is bumming me out big time”

“Im sorry for bringing you down pal, but there are other ways to celebrate than getting drunk and shaking your ass’’. Harry points at the drunk man. There are always drunk men making a scene at events he attends to. What is it with that. Well, at times, he is that drunk man.  “Although Ive been known to do both of this things. “In case you’ve forgotten, we are at a wedding. We are here to celebrate union and possibility and joy” Harry continues. Days ago, Harry was at a wedding, depressed and out of his mind and now here he is talking about possibility and joy. Harry laughs at himself internally, that’s what a pretty blue eyed boy does to you.

“So if you don’t mind, Im gonna finish this song celebrating the promise made here today. And after which, I will be singing Play that funky music, White boy which is probably a little bit more to your liking” Harry says and the drunk man smiles, raising his beer at him.

=

Louis is bringing empty glasses and plates to the dishwasher when Harry comes into the kitchen with a plate of food. Eleanor had taken the stage and her lovely voice fills the room.

“Can I have some meat and potatoes, Heather?” Harry says with a mouthful.

Louis sees Harry and finishes putting down the plates and approaches him.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“You were really great up there” Louis pats Harry’s back and offers a sincere smile.

Harry gives a smile back. “Thanks, drunks tend to make me pretentious”

“That wasn’t pretentious, Harry.” The blue eyed lad states. “and thanks for hanging out with me these past few days. It meant a lot. It must have been a little difficult?”

“Well, it was a little difficult in the beginning but it was nice seeing you happy. And I cant wait to see you in your wedding gown” Harry says and Louis laughs at him. He wishes he could make Louis laugh all the time.

“Hey, umm” Louis stammers. “What do you think happened with Taylor?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, if you had asked him this before, he would have broken down and cried but he’s trying to stay strong. He doesn’t want Louis to think he’s weak. “She wasn’t the right one I guess.”

“But you didn’t know that?”

“I think, I didn’t want to. I was too blind to see that she wasn’t the one for me. Like this one time we went to the Grand canyon and Ive never been there and she had. So you would have thought she would give me the window seat but she didn’t. I know I sound stupid but…”

“No, I get it. Everyone wants to be considered or appreciated” Louis says cutting Harry off.

Harry slouches against the wall and places his hands on his pockets. “What about you and Nick, How are you sure he is the right one?’

“I always figured the right one would just have… I dunno, soft eyes for me. Know his talk before he spoke it” Louis looks away nervously. He feels like he’s talking about Harry, not Nick and this is bad.

“I used to think I would know it was the right guy if I can imagine myself growing old with him” there is a brief pause and Louis looks back at Harry. “I know he’s gonna be a really good looking old man”

Harry just sighs in return. Lucky Nick.

=

The Tomlinson Residence is filled with laughter as Louis and Perrie sat on the living room discussing about the upcoming wedding.  Harry would be visiting later and the two had been talking about the perfect wedding kiss.

“No, you cant kiss with your mouth all open and everything. All your relatives are there” Louis explains at Perrie who is shaking her head.

“Well, what do you want to do? Thin, tight mouth and its over?” she asks in disbelief.

This time, its Louis who is shaking his head. “ No. Split the difference. Thin, partly open, no tongues, over.”

“No tongues? Im not talking bout porno tongues. Im talking about discreet third lip type thing” Perrie answers when a knock on the door was heard.

“Oh. That’s Harry. He will settle this” Louis says standing up. Perrie nudges him to the side. “What?’

“Harry is here to discuss about the wedding kiss?”

“No. He’s here for the wedding music, idiot. But Im sure he’ll have a point of view on the wedding kiss” the blue eyed boy stick out his tongue and makes his way to the door.

Harry is in a plaid button down and tight pants, looking rather sheepish and Louis thinks he looks really adorable.  “Sorry Im late, I was helping…”

Louis interrupts him and drags him to the living room. “Youre just in time. We were discussing about the wedding kiss. You don’t think there should be tongues, do you?” he asks Harry who looks taken aback with the situation.

“Not porno tongues” Perrie states, popping a chip in her mouth.

“Soft mouth right” Louis asks, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Fuck the height difference. Harry feels he’s gonna explode.

“What the hell is soft mouth, Lou? Show me” Perrie asks Louis.  The blue eyed lad swallows and moves closer to Perrie.

“Woah, woah. Not on me bud. On him” she points at Harry. “You mind?”

“Well, I…”

Louis hesitates, then leans in and kisses Harry gently. A kiss so soft and soulful that Harry feels he’s definitely going to turn into a puddle. It goes on longer than they planned. Louis’ lips fit perfectly against Harry’s plump ones. They hear an squeal and is reminded that Perrie is watching. They break apart and Nick bursts through the door.

“Well, what do we have here?” Nick seem amused at the spectacle. “My fiancé double dealing with the wedding singer?”

“No, Nick. I was just showing Perrie what the wedding kiss should be like and you weren’t here. It was totally innocent” Louis tries to explain as the rosy color of his cheeks disappear.

Nick leans in and places a kiss on Louis’ forehead. “Well, I believe you because I don’t want to turn my night into a bummer and no offense” Nick looks at Harry. “I cant really picture you as a romantic rival type of guy”

“And there were no tongues. That was my point” Louis replies.

“Well, honey. Im a pro tongue type of guy, so…” Nick smiles at Louis “ I think I should decide if there needs to be tongue or not.”

“But no porno tongue?”

Harry coughs and feels a little out of place. “I think I better go. We could talk about the music some other time”

Louis answers but Nick waves him off. “You better get going, wedding singer. I wanna practice porno kissing with my curvy fiancé” he says slapping Louis’ bum. “Show him what a real kiss is like”

“Bye” Harry waves at Louis and gives him a soft smile.

“Anytime” Louis blushes. “I mean, bye.”

“See ya later, stud” Nick shoos him away.

“Yeah, sorry, Bye” Harry kicks the door shut behind him, tracing his lips with a blissful expression.  He’s so fucked.  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis should have ended the kiss faster than he intended to but there was just something about how their lips almost fit like puzzle pieces. He hadn’t meant for the kiss to last and to turn into something more. He feels dizzy as they break apart. Harry’s emerald eyes glazed with a goofy expression on his face, Louis almost wanted to do another retake until he heard a low grunt from his fiancé who just entered the little home.

Harry coughs and feels a little out of place. “I think I better go. We could talk about the music some other time”

Louis answers but Nick waves him off. “You better get going, wedding singer. I wanna practice porno kissing with my curvy fiancé” he says slapping Louis’ bum. “Show him what a real kiss is like”

I

“Bye” Harry waves at Louis and gives him a soft smile.

“Anytime” Louis blushes. “I mean, bye.”

 “So that was something” Nick says as Harry awkwardly exits the room, leaving the three of them in silence. “Anyways, No more practice kissing with anyone but me.” He pulls Louis towards him and places a sloppy kiss on his neck.  “I don’t care how big of a geek he is”.

Perrie scoffs at Nick. “he is not a geek, Nick, the dude just got dumped. No wonder he’s convalescing, kind of”.

“Well then, why don’t you go out with the poor kid” Nick offers and Louis squirms out of his grasp. “ Help him get over as it were, you know. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge”

Louis stares at Perrie who looks like she just had a bulb light up her head. “You know what, I should. But he hasn’t asked me out yet”

“Louis will ask him out for you” Nick answers and Louis hesitantly nods.

“I will?” Louis says to himself before shaking his head. “ I will. Why not. Perrie’s single, he’s single. Makes sense” he offers a fake smile to his fiancé ignoring the tugging sensation in his chest.

“Sure, just say we are all going to dinner and then you and I will make up something and leave early. Im just trying to get the poor bloke laid so he doesn’t have a crush on my lad anymore” he winks at Louis.

“He doesn’t have a crush on me, Nick” Louis retaliates, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s still banged up from being left at the altar by that Taylor girl”.

“And Louis, just cause he’s going out with me, doesn’t guarantee he’s gonna get laid” Perrie places a firm hand on his shoulder. Louis narrows his eyes on the girl. “Okay. He’s probably gonna get laid” Perrie grins at him.

“Good. Case closed” Nick high fives Perrie before heading upstairs leaving the two friends.

Louis turns to Perrie and awkwardly smiles. “ You want me to do this?” he asks, shifting his weight on his feet.  Does he not want to do this? He doesn’t have the answer.

“Sure, if it’s okay with you.”

“Why wouldnt I be okay with it?” The brunet quickly answers earning a shrug from Perrie.

“Gosh” Perrie says taken a back. “Okay then, sure. You’ll do it ?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop by his house and ask him” he answers and Perrie hugs him tight.

“I owe you one, Tommo”

“Babe” Nick calls for Louis from upstairs. “Can you come up for a minute?”

Louis hesitantly hugs Perrie back then he heads to the stairs, his hands clutched into fists.

-

Harry sighs as he plops into a seat at the backyard of his sister’s house. Its Saturday and he promised his Grandma that he’ll help her place the birdbath at the patio.

“Harry, you should have placed the bird bath over there.” She says pointing near the trees. “That’s where the birds will come. They’ll see it from the tree and they’ll be so hot. It will beckon them like Come here little birdie, have a dip.”

Harry stands up to lift the bird bath but he stops when he sees Louis standing nervously by the gate. His grandma sees him freeze and she turns her gaze towards the gate waiting to see an apparition but is met with a handsome young lad.

“Look at what we have here, Harold” she says as she makes her way towards Louis. “An angel at the bottom of my garden. Have you come to use my bird bath dear” she opens the gates and takes Louis’ hands in hers. “ Im afraid, it doesn’t have water in it yet.”

Harry bolts towards them and takes Louis from his grandma. “ Grandma Sally, this is Louis. Louis, my grandma Sally.” He introduces both of them and feels a slight blush as he looks at Louis hands in his.

“Hello maam” Louis says sweetly and Harry swoons. “ Nice to meet you.”

Grandma Sally smiles and pinches Harry’s side hard making him let go of the petite brunet“ Well, no wonder you’ve been in a good mood lately”.

“No, no no” Harry blushes furiously as he shakes his head. He is so embarrassed. Louis might think he’s such a dork.

“He’s an angel. Why, he’s exactly what I envisioned for you. Two souls. Not two people.” She pauses dramatically. “Two souls”

“Grandma. Louis, He’s just…” Harry says, scratching his head, not meeting his gaze with Louis. “ Louis is a friend of mine. He’s gonna get married to someone else soon”

Louis smiles hesitantly and nods. “Im trying to get Harry to sing at my wedding.”

Grandma Sally looks at the both of them and shakes her head. “ No, no. That’s not right. Im old enough to know the real thing when I see it. Ive forgotten a lot of things, but there is no mistaking this”

Louis makes his way to the old woman and places his hand on her back. “Maam, can I borrow Harry for a minute. There is something I want to say then he’s all yours”

The old woman smiles and nods at him, more wrinkles forming by her eyes. “ He’s yours sweetheart. Talk to him all you want. I’ll think about other things that birds might say when they see my bird bath.” She says as she goes.

Harry clears his throat once it was only the two of them in the patio. “Sorry about her. Never know what’s she’s going to say. You should have heard her talk about her aunt the other day”

“Harry, I..” Louis cuts him off. “ I just want to apologize for the other day. It was my fault really. It shouldn’t have happened”

The curly haired man gulps and gives Louis a thumbs up. “It’s all good. I mean. We didn’t do anything. Just forget it. You’re getting married. Life’s great” he musters up a smile to offer but gives Louis an awkward scowl instead.

“Yeah great” Louis says meeting his eyes with Harry’s green ones.

“Do you wanna go out with Perrie? Well, it wouldn’t be just you two. Me and Nick would be there too” the blue eyed boy continues looking at harry expectantly.

“Perrie’s nice and all but…” Harry trails off. Perrie is a great girl, she is. If not for the fact that she used to hook up with Zayn, and Harry’s stupid crush on Louis, Harry would definitely go for her.

“It was Nick’s idea” Louis interrupts him.

“And you want me to do it?”

There is a beat of silence before Louis nods with a yes.

“Sounds great” harry answers. He cant believe he’s doing this for Louis.

`

Harry and Louis is sitting across from each other with Nick and Perrie by their side. There is an awkwardness between the two pairs being drowned out by the beat of a Madonna hit on the dancefloor.

 No one is speaking. . Louis has downed three shots already , pounding back drinks and is trying a little too hard to have a good time. Perrie is picking at her food on the plate, bored at the event. She’s dressed in black, hair teased along with lace gloves, She’s all Madonna tonight. Louis opted for just a simple tight shirt and skinny jeans, just like Harry himself. Nick was dressed all flashy with a jacket with big shoulder pads.

Louis takes a jolt of tequila at the top of the scene and signals the waiter. The waiter arrives and Louis asks for another shot.

“I don’t think you should get another, babe” Nick says and Harry feels a pang of jealousy shot through him. “Youre a lightweight”

“How bout this” Louis says, speech slurring. “I’ll tell you when I had enough”

Nick is taken aback at the sudden change of Louis’ demeanor. He stares back at the lad and furrows his brows.

Louis giggles and nuzzles Nick. “Just kidding. I’ve had enough”

The waiter comes back and offers Louis another glass. He downs it in one go. Nick gives the young waiter a wink and squeezes his backside. Harry sees it and he seethes with repulse. He already has a nice lad in his arms and he’s here oogling other men. Pathetic.

 “Wow. Now I’ve had more than enough”

Perrie seems too bored and decides to jump in Harry’s lap. She smiles and takes Harry’s hands and places it on her waist. “ Don’t Harry and me look cute together? We totally seem like a couple”

“Sure why not” Nick says nonchalantly.

“I think all of us make cuter couples together” Louis says tipsy. “Hey, Me and Nick are engaged. Engaged to be married” Louis slurs as he flaunts his ring at Harry and Perrie.

“You told us that a few weeks ago” Harry replies easing his grip from Perrie’s waist. He turns to Nick and points at Louis “ Is he okay, he seems rather tipsy”

Louis bolts upright  and laughs. “Im not tipsy. Im hammered”

Nick laughs and pulls Louis down. “Okay babe, time to go”

Harry attempts to help Nick but Perrie grips him tight. “Forget them” she whispers and turns towards Nick. “Take good care of Louis, Nick. Night is still young. We’re gonna stay”

Nick nods carrying a drunk Louis out of the bar.

“He’ll be fine, Harry” Perrie says twirling a lock of Harry’s curls. She eases her way off of Harry’s lap and takes a shot of tequila.

“I don’t trust that guy. I don’t know why Louis would ever want to deal with that” Harry says looking at Nick and Louis’ figure exiting the crowded place.

“Simple. He’s gorgeous and he’s loaded. What I don’t get is why you’re so bummed about it. You like Louis or something” Perrie asks stirring the little umbrella on her glass.

“It just seems that Louis is not the type to go for someone like Nick who is such a self centered dog shit”

“Look, who knows what chemistry two people have when they’re alone, you know?” Perrie says and tugs Harry’s collar playfully. “You know what I keep thinking about? That soft kiss between you two. It looked really good. Did it feel nice?”

Harry blushes. “ I don’t really remember.. I…” He feels Perrie press her chest towards him.

“Why don’t I refresh your memory” She says before closing in, her lips on Harry’s. Perrie scrunches her forehead, completely unsatisfied with the tight lipped kiss. She coaxes Harry’s lips open and sighs when Harry pushes her gently.

“That’s not what your kiss with Louis is like” Perrie says, rolling her eyes.

“Uh Perrie. You’re really pretty and all and i…”

“Oh my God. I cant believe I didn’t see it” Perrie’s eyes widen and she gasps. “You’ve really got a thing for Louis, don’t deny it”

“I mean, he’s great and all but he’s marrying that jerk off. Why?”

“Well, he might not be Mr. Perfect but you know why he’s marrying him don’t you?” Perrie asks.

“Money, security and all that. I guess that’s important to some people these days.”

“Its important to all people, Harry”

Harry lowers his gaze. “Then Im in big trouble. But maybe I could change. I mean then, do you think…” Harry says a little bit positive.

“He’s marrying Nick, Harry.” Perrie says bluntly.

“Yeah, he’s marrying Nick” Harry mumbles to himself. He’s just a little too late.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. i will edit this tomorrow. please enjoy and leave comments. I beg you.

_I'll say it anyway_  
T _oday's another day to find you_  
_Shying away_  
_I'll be coming for your love, Okay?_

_Take on me_

A pop tune echoes throughout the kitchen of the Tomlinson Residence accompanied by whistles from Perrie . She’s dancing to the beat while the pan sizzles on the stove. Perrie is for one, known to multitask.  She’s cooking up a storm. Sausage, fried eggs, everything that represents someone with a bad hangover nightmare.

Louis makes his way downstairs looking like a train wreck. His head aches 10 out of 10 and he probably looks like shit but he couldn’t care less. He finds his way to a chair and slumps down groggily.

“Morning sunshine” Perrie chirps, a little too loud for Louis’ liking. Louis pinches his nose and rubs his temples with an exasperated sigh.

“Sshhh” Louis shushes the blonde girl. “I thought you were my friend. Remember, dulcet tones” Louis makes a show of lowering his hands at Perrie.

His friend laughs and covers her mouth with her hands. “Okay. Soft words then” she whispers. “Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?”

“You can not mention food at all, Pezza, not until I give you the high sign, which is this” Louis states as he, with difficulty, winks and gives Perrie a thumbs up.

Perrie smiles at him. Weirdo.

“We kissed” she utters and Louis’ mouth drops. “Harry and I kissed” she repeats again, looking at Louis who looks like someone just punched the air out of his lungs.

“Who kissed who?” Louis speaks up after a moment. “Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?” He feels a bit sad and he doesn’t know why.

“Well, I kissed him, okay. A longer version of your practice kiss. But, that’s it” Perrie shrugs nonchalantly at the brunet. “he’s a good kisser though” _even if he wasn’t that much into it_ , Perrie thinks to herself.

“So you and he didn’t?” Louis asks, relieved at his friend’s statement. Its weird to think that he was actually jealous of Perrie. He did get to kiss Harry first though, so its okay.

Perrie shakes her head. “Nope. No. But he did tell me that he doesn’t like Nick. Said he’s a jerkoff”

Louis clicks his tongue and furrows his brows. “Why does he think Nick’s a jerk?”. Nick isn’t all that bad. He could be a bit conceited at times but he’s a good guy. He may forget to call Louis at times but he definitely makes it up to the brunet. Nick is probably the one, considering he’s going to get married to the guy.

“Who knows, maybe he’s just jealous” the blonde girl shrugs her shoulder and carefully examines the way Louis tenses at the statement. Tough luck, a heart torn in two.

“Jealous? Why did he say that?” Louis pries. “Did he use that specific word? Jealous?”

“He said a lot of stuff. One thing was that you should be with someone more like you and that Nick is a piece of self centered dog shit” Perrie pauses as she turns the stove off and fixes herself a plate of sausages. “Anyway, this guy wont be liking any couple right now with what he has been through”

Theres a pause.

"Or maybe he's jealous of Nick's success" Shes sees Louis frown and she pats him in the back. “You know its hard for these guitar players. They can be fun to hang out but at the end of the day, people want someone stable. Someone with a house, a car, a real job. Someone like Nick” Perrie states. She thinks Nick is good for Louis. She may find I adorable that Harry’s got a little crush on Louis but still it’s Nick who Louis should be with. Its more practical.

“Wanna know a secret’ Louis whisper-says and Perrie nods her head. “I sometimes think Nick was sweeter when he had less. Do you think money changes people?”

“Yes. For the better” she replies bluntly.

“well. I’ll be back in a little. Okay, Pezza” Louis stands up, trying to avoid any more conversation about Nick and Harry. “The food is really getting to my…” he pauses. “Well, something in charge for my queasy. Be back soon. And thank you for letting me throw up on your feet”

Perrie smiles. “That’s what they’re there for”.

 

-

Harry’s dressed in his best suit today. Well, not really his. He has borrowed it from Gemma’s husband and wishes he wouldn’t sweat too much later. Sweat stains are a bum to wash in the laundry. There’s an overly huge attaché case in his hand, inside were his resumes, certificates and everything he thinks he needs to get a job.

There is a blonde woman by the desk busy typing away in her computer. Harry clears his throay and the woman looks up to him. She studies him and licks her lips as she stands up.

“Hello, Im looking for a job” Harry says, handing her his resume. She reads over the documents and escorts him towards the main office.

“Mr. Grimshaw, there is a Harry Styles looking for you”

“Harry who?” Nick furrows his brows as he closes a tab on his computer. His secretary motions to the man next to him. Nick smiles at the curly headed fellow.

“Ah. The wedding singer. Sure, send him in” he smiles and stands up reaching over to shake Harry’s hands.  “Welcome to the center of the universe, Harold. What can I do for you?”

Harry gives his best smile, wary of Nick’s belittling gaze. “Well, Nick, I thought you might be able to help me out. It’s pretty clear Im going nowhere right now and I need to start making some money”

 

-

Louis has seen a lot of weird things but nothing ever compares to this. He’s standing by Harry’s gate  and he can see Grandma sally working out, sweating profusely as she does squats. Grandma Sally is like 70, wasn’t she. And with the looks of it, she’s still has more years to go.

“Sally, Sally” Louis says loudly over the sound of Olivia Newton John’s “Lets get physical” . The old woman pauses and looks over to see Louis waving at her. She turns the boom box off and opens the gate to let the brunet in.

“Oh sorry dear, I didn’t see you there. Would you like to join me?” Grandma Sally says rather chipper for someone who has sweat dripping from her body.

Louis chuckles. “Maybe later, I just dropped by to give a little present for Harry”

Grandma Sally smiles and leads Louis inside the garden. “Oh, what is it?” she asks, looking at Louis with a smirk. Young love.

Louis holds out a box and shows her what’s inside. “Blank sheets for Harry to write songs with. I wrote his name on top all fancy like on each page.” Louis sees Sally smile wider if that’s even possible. He’s afraid her denture might fall out. “Its nothing really, just a little something to thank him for helping me with all the wedding planning.”

“Im sure he’ll love it”  Grandma Sally replies. “But Im not sure when he’ll be back. Zayn and Niall stopped by looking for him too. I didn’t have the heart to tell them that he;s quitting the band”.

“What” Louis’ eyes widen at the shock. “I cant believe he’d do that”

Grandma sally shakes her head solemnly. What a different display of emotion from chipper grandma earlier. “He went to Wall Street earlier to get a real job. That’s completely understandable.  Said he wanst to move out of the basement. Why is that?”

“But Harry’s a musician, what’s he gonna do in New York?”

“I can manage” a voice says from behind and Louis looks back and sees Harry dressed in tight slacks with his coat draped on his arm holding a large attaché case. “I went to see your fiancé. He hooked me up. So far Im sorting mail but If I keep my eye on the prize…” he’s cut off with Louis’hysterical statement.

“what? You’re working for Nick?” Louis says high pitched and he doesn’t need this today.

“Correctamundo” Harry clicks his tongue nonchalantly as he stares at Louis. _Im doing this for you_ . He turns his grandmother. “Oh, yeah, grandma Sally, I know your party is coming up but I am just swamped. I think Im going to have a rain check on finishing that tune for your poem”

Grandma sally puts on a smile and shrugs. “Well, its okay, dear” she says as she takes her boom box and enters inside the house leaving the two by the garden.

“What’s going on Harry?” Louis tries to lower his temper. “Is it true you’re leaving the band?” He just cant believe it.

Harry sighs and slumps down the garden chair. “Let’s face it. The band is just a waste of time. Im never gonna get anywhere in life writing songs about hearts and flowers. Its time to start looking out for number one.”

“I thought you were above all those material bullshit” Louis says. He cant explain how he’s feeling at this incident. He cant believe he’s having this conversation with Harry.

“Well, we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…guy”

“what” Louis says exasperated. This is no time for jokes. This is a serious matter and Harry’s here singing Madonna. Pathetic.

“You know what Im talking about. Youre the one who’s into material bullshit” Harry raises his voice and he sees Louis step back.

“Me. Im a waiter and I live with my mum”

“Exactly. That’s why youre marrying Nick cause he’s got the money!” Harry spat out and he instantly regrets it. He sees Louis tearing up but the brunet tries to put on a brave face, careful enough not to let tears fall. He throws the music sheets at Harry. It flies everywhere but neither of them tries to pick it up.

“Youre an asshole” Louis screams and storms off as Harry watches him go.

Harry sighs. Fuck. He picks one of the sheets and reads it. He picks another one. Its all the same.

_Music and Lyrics by Harry Edward Styles_

Fuck indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deleted this chapter and posted a new one. I will try to finish this. next chapter will be long and might be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments.

Harry’s sulking. There is an empty beer in his hands and he feels like this has happened before. Was fate always such a bitch to him?.  First, he gets ditched on his own wedding and now here he is moping about potentially destroying his friendship with Louis who he likes and who is also engaged to be married with an asshole. He wants to punch Fate in the face.

“Can I get you something, Harry?” Olly, the local bartender asks him. Olly is a good friend of his. He’s always there to listen to Harry’s sob story. He was there when the Taylor thing happened and Harry couldn’t ask for more in a bar tender.

“Im an asshole” Harry sobs and pushes his empty beer towards Olly. He keeps replaying the past event in his head. Louis’ face after hearing him say those words, he basically called Louis a gold digger. Harry feels like shit.

Olly purses his lips. “I don’t know that one. Is that a vodka drink?” he asks attempting to make light of the situation.

“Youre fucking drinking again?” Niall says as he sits down next to Harry. He hasn’t seen Harry in the past few days. He has heard that Harry went to get a job at Wall Street so maybe that was the reason he wasnt attending any rehearsals with the band. He hears Harry sniffle a bit and he rubs Harry’s back softly. He thought everything is fine now that Harry has found a muse in Louis but it seems that that’s out of the question.

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “That’s the idea, man”.

“Heard you’ve got a new job, how come you’re not there?” the Irishman asks before ordering himself one of the hardest drinks Olly could mix up. He downs it in one gulp.

“I called in sick” Harry flicks the little umbrella on the shot glass and it flies off to the ground.

Liam sits down next to him and notices how glum Harry looks. Its been a while since he saw the lads. His honeymoon get away lasted for weeks. The missus is insatiable.  Niall had invited him for a little drink, said he misses him. The irish lad focuses his attention on him and sighs. “I just don’t know who this guy is anymore” he points at Harry. “Missed the last two rehearsals. Makes out with Zayn’s ex. Guys like us should make a pact. Rule one of the brotherhood, never make out with each other’s exes”

Harry ignores him.

“did something happen with Perrie?” Niall asks hysterically. Harry doesn’t even know how Niall knows about that incident. But he doesn’t care anymore.

“Nah. She kissed me but Im not inlove with her” Harry quickly replies. If Zayn ever finds out he’s going to get a shiner, he knows Zayn. “Im in love with Louis.” He mumbles and looks at Niall who’s chewing at his bottom lip.

Niall pats him in the back. “What’s up with that, bro?”

“I know, I know. Louis’ engaged to somebody else. And to make things worse, I tried to be like Nick and now…” Harry stops himself from sniffling. “ Louis hates my guts now.”

“You know, what you need is a good lay and I need one. I envy Liam, always getting laid with missus”

“Fuck off” Liam laughs.

Niall says something to Harry  but he gets ignored. Harry doesn’t need Niall tonight. What a friend. Lucky for him, Niall stalks off, maybe searching for a nice lass to bone later.

“Hey Olly, keep them coming until I resemble someone who doesn’t give a shit” Harry tells Olly who nods and sets off to mix some more cocktails.

Liam orders a shot of tequila and turns his attention back to Harry. “Having a little woman trouble, eh, chum?”

“Well, I don’t have my period if that’s what you mean.” Harry replies at him. Harry pauses for a beat and thinks. “At least, I think I don’t. God, that would be awful”.

The other man chuckles. “well, there’s a bright side to whatever’s ailing you. “ he downs his shot and orders another one. “ I don’t mean to pry but what did the bitch do to you? Screw your best buddy? Walk out on you?”

“Worse” Harry tells the Liam. He doesn’t know why he’s telling this. But its better to not keep his emotions to himself, right?.  “It’s Louis by the way. He never walked in on me and he’s marrying some handsome rich bastard in like a week”.

Liam looks taken a back with the sudden confession but keeps a smile on his face. “That’s rough. Never got a shot at him then, you say?”

“Not even close” Harry utters. He feels so sorry for himself. “But there was this kiss. You know the kind”  Harry continues reminiscing the kiss he shared with Louis. One thing to describe that kiss was that it was perfect. The kind of kiss your whole family feels, but hopefully not with his sister.

“You know those kinds of kiss aren’t usually one sided. Electricity flows both ways. I mean, he’s not married yet, is he?”

“No but…” Harry is cut off by the other man clicking his tongue at him. Rude.

“But nothing. A lot can happen in a week. Shit. My friend Matt lost his leg in Iraq in four minutes”

Harry contemplates for a bit, scratching his scruffless chin. He never did like any facial hair on himself. But he liked it on Louis. Honestly, he liked everything on Louis. Shit. He’s so fucked. “so you’re saying…”

“Im saying is that you should make your move. You’ve got nothing to lose and all that spark and electricity to gain. Im saying if you don’t do it, you will spend half of your life wondering what could have happened if you did take a stand” Liam sermons him and Harry feels like he has been slapped with the truth.

He fishes for money in his pocket and slams it on the counter. “You know, youre absolutely right. Im going over there now and I will tell him how I feel”.

Liam raises his fists and nods. “That’s my man.”

“What is the worst thing that could happen? That I look like a fool?”

“Arent you that already?”

Harry laughs out loud. “Youre my kind of man. Thanks man.”

“Luck to you” the stranger replies with a wave.

“Sorry about your friend Matt” Harry waves goodbye and exits the bar. He makes a mental note to give Liam a present later.

-

Perrie and Jay are inside Louis’ bedroom helping him try out his suit for the wedding. They are gawking at him. Louis feels suffocated with their gazes. He feels so wrong. He hears his mum telling him he looks perfect and that she cant wait to see him as Mr. Tomlinson-Grimshaw.  Louis feels bile rising up his esophagus, he cant help but choke out sobs and he plops down his bed and cries.

Perrie hurries towards Louis and wipes his tears. His mum sits next to him and he loosens Louis’ tie. “Why are you crying? Do you not like the suit? Its too late to change your mind”

Louis shakes his head. “No, the suit is fine”

“Oh thank God, you scared me” Jay says, placing her hand on her chest. She spent a lot on that suit and she knows its perfect for her Louis.

“Mum, do you really like Nick?”

Jay looks at Louis in disbelief. She tries to smile and ruffles Louis’ hair. What’s not to like with Nick. “Nick’s great. He’s rich. He’s handsome. And now he’s really got it all cause now he’s got you”she hugs him and Louis cries out again.

“Hey, what wrong Lou?” Perrie asks him. Louis sits up and wipes his tears with the back of his hand. “Its natural to have these doubts and stuff before you take the plunge. Marriage is a big deal. You’d be a robot if you just waltzed through it breezily” she continues. Louis feels Perrie words cut through him.

“I just. I don’t know if Im in love with him anymore” Louis mumbles and he hears his mother scoff. “I don’t know if he’s the right one for me. And ive been spending time with this other guy. Harry Styles. Harry think Nick doesn’t have a soul”

“The wedding singer” His mum stands up and crossed her arms over her torso. “You want to leave Nick for the wedding singer?’’. Silly boy, Nick is everything Jay wants for Louis. The life Nick could give for him  compared to that wedding singer is million times better. “Nick is different. He’s a keeper”

“I don’t know. Im confused”

“Youre going to marry Nick and youre going to love him and everything would be wonderful” Jay states and kisses Louis on the forehead. The telephone rings , must be the flower shop, she exits Louis room to answer the phone downstairs.

Louis watches his mum go and cries on Perrie again. “Come on Louis. Its going to be great. Stand up” She pulls Louis to his feet and leads him towards a mirror. “Look at you. Everything is going to be great. Smile, okay, youre going to be ugly if you keep crying” Perrie says and Louis smiles at her. She’s the best friend Louis could ever ask for.

“Look at your reflection and imagine yourself with the man you love” Perrie continues. “It will all work out, Lou.”

Louis looks at his image in the mirror. He sees himself with Harry and he smiles. Everything will work out.

-

The moon shines so bright tonight as Harry looks up at Louis’ window. He can see Perrie and Louis smiling and hugging each other. Louis is wearing his wedding suit. Harry feels defeated by the image. He cant ruin Louis’ life. Harry knows he’s got nothing to offer. He walks away, head down with his hands on his pockets.

-

Its past midnight when Harry finds his way back to the bar. He turns to enter but stops when he sees Nick exit with a bunch of guys and girls around him. There is a blonde bloke clinging to Nick as if his life depends on it and Harry grits his teeth at the display. Prick. He just saw Louis all smiles cause he’s going to get married and here is Nick having the time of his life.

“Well, well. What do we have here” Nick says once he notices Harry’s presence. “Its Styles, the wedding singer. I thought you were sick”

“Look, Nick. This whole cheating thing needs to stop. Louis is a nice guy. He’s special. You’re lucky to have him.”

“Don’t go snitching on me, wedding singer. I know you have a crush on him. But face it, he want to sleep with a winner” Nick winks at him and kisses the blonde man on the cheeks.

With that, Harry sees red. “Oh yeah.  Fuck you.” He pushes Nick who stumbles on the ground with his blonde. Nick hauls himself up and punches Harry in the guts.

“There’s more where that came from.” Nick says as Harry lies on the sidewalk. “And by the way, you’re fired.” One of the girls throw a booze bottle at Harry.

Once he sees Nick take off in his car, Harry stands up and takes a swig of the bottle.

=

Taylor is waiting at the gates of the Styles Residence. She’s all dolled up waiting for Harry to return no matter how long it takes. She checks her watch and sighs. Its way past midnight but she is determined to wait.

She hears someone singing and by the sounds of the slurring, that person is way drunk. Taylor checks her face in her compact. She pats her nose, takes one more look and snaps it close in satisfaction.

Harry stumbles up the walk still singing and slurring. He stops when he sees Taylor waiting for him at the entrance of their house. ‘Taylor, what are you doing here? Youre a leaving person, not a showing person. Be gone. This is wrong”

“And you are usually a sober person. See people change. I want to come back. We can have everything we always wanted” Taylor says as he wraps her hands on Harry’s waist.

“But, see, drunk people pass out, wake up and are hung over but leaving people on the other hand” Harry tries to form coherent sentences but his drunk mind hinders him. “You were so good at leaving, Taylor. You’ll never be good coming back”

“Look I know I acted badly, but Im here to make it better. I know you will forgive me.” She touches his face gently. As soon as she does this, Harrys starts to purr, slowly passing out.

“Everythings going to be alright. Harry and Taylor are back together again”.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted the real chapter 9 and i think the next chapter will be the last one and its going to be long. Im just a bit busy nowadays because I just started working as a night shift nurse but I will definitley finish this. thank u. Enjoy Chapter 9

Thank u


End file.
